


误会与报复

by littlesnaketold



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chinese Language, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesnaketold/pseuds/littlesnaketold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一场由于走错宿舍而引发的血案←别信</p>
            </blockquote>





	误会与报复

LOKI现在很生气。

望着赖在自己床上哼哼唧唧不肯起来的THOR，LOKI很想一锤子把他轮飞。

这个胸大无脑的笨蛋又走错寝室了。

“TONY STARK你个混蛋！管管你的宠物熊室友！！！”LOKI咬牙切齿的冲到走廊。

对面门上的铁锁提醒他屋里没人的事实。

LOKI快要晕过去了，THOR这头笨熊为什么每次醉酒走错宿舍都能精准无误地一头扎到自己的床上，明明STEVE的床离门更近一点=。=

他心痛地看着自己新换的湖绿色的床单被这个金毛大块头弄得一团皱。

“THOR ODINSON!要不是我打不过你，你早就不在人世了！”LOKI恨恨地想着，然后准备完成一个惊世壮举——他准备把这个金毛大块头从他的床上拖到STEVE的床上去。

 

该死的！

STEVE还不回来！

说好的布丁呢？

说好的晚餐呢？

这都快10点了，连个鬼影子都不见！

STEVE ROGERS你给我记住！

还有TONY STARK，一定是他又拉着STEVE跑去参加什么见鬼的派对。

既然出门参加派对就应该看好自家的宠物熊——至少应该给拴好链子以免他到处乱跑才是= =+

现在倒好，自己一个人饥肠辘辘的也就算了，还要对付一头醉酒的熊！

LOKI LAUFEYSON你真命苦QAQ

LOKI在心里为自己的不幸遭遇小小的哀叹了一下。

望着床上一动不动的THOR，他决定先礼后兵。

“THOR，THOR！快醒醒，这不是你的房间，快点起来！”LOKI小心翼翼的用手指戳戳THOR的腰。

“唔……现在还早……再让我睡一会儿，妈妈……哼唧……”

妈……妈妈……

“我要是你妈，现在就拿鞋底子抽你……”LOKI心里默念。

 

THOR并不是每天都会走错寝室，只是每个月总有那么几天会突发性的不认方向。

 

“喂……THOR，快醒醒！我说这里不是你的房间！喂！”这回LOKI改用手掌去拍THOR的脸。

“Mjölnir别闹……等我睡醒了再陪你玩飞盘游戏……”

飞盘游戏……

LOKI头上青筋突起，他觉得自己的忍耐到了极限。

“喂喂！快点给我起来啊！你这个笨熊！快点回到你的房间去！我要睡觉了啊啊！！！”LOKI甩掉鞋子用脚踢了踢THOR的屁股，啧啧，肉真多。

“TONY……嗝儿……我喝不下了……” THOR扭动了几下，“你去灌CLINT跟BRUCE吧……”

LOKI觉得自己真是好脾气，居然到了这个时候还没有勃然大怒抄起STEVE的棒球棍好好的教训这个人一顿。

事实上他饿了。

LOKI跑去翻了翻冰箱，真不走运，只剩下一瓶原味的酸奶了。LOKI不喜欢酸味的食物，可是有总比没有好。

LOKI喝着酸奶慢吞吞的回到床边，蹲下来想着下一步的计划。

谁知道这时候THOR翻了个身……

 

LOKI跌坐在地上打了个寒战。

毕竟被一瓶刚刚从冰箱里拿出来的酸奶淋了一身不是什么好受的事情，况且这粘哒哒的感觉真是太糟糕了。

LOKI再也受不了了，他站起身来用力的摇晃着THOR：

“THOR ODINSON！你是醒着的吧，是吧！你是故意的对不对！！你快点给我起来你个笨蛋！！！”抓住THOR那条足有他腿那么粗的胳膊，LOKI恨不得狠狠地咬上一口。

“听话，别闹……”THOR含糊的嘟囔了一句，然后伸手一捞，把LOKI带到了床上，紧紧的箍在怀里，继续睡去。

LOKI的脑子当机了一下……然后拼命的挣扎，

“放开我你这头笨熊！不然我就用针刺你的屁股！”

当然这只是徒劳，结果是THOR搂得更紧了。

 

天啊……这头熊的力气怎么大！

难道我今天就要命丧于此了么……

明天一早校报头条：

阿斯加德大学天文系高材生LOKI LAUFEYSON因窒息在宿舍身亡

苍天！我还这么年轻！

我还没为国家做贡献呢！

我还没好好孝敬父母呢！

我还没结婚呢！

我甚至还没有女朋友呢！

这都是THOR的错！！！！

还有STEVE！

还有TONY！

你们给我等着！

我做鬼也不放过你们！TAT

 

LOKI觉得自己快要被压死了，这货也太重了！

嗯，不过胸肌不错，挺结实的，摸上去也很有手感。哦不！我在想什么！

LOKI摇了摇头

刚刚因为挣扎，本来就很宽松的睡衣此时已是领口大开。

THOR又动了动，把头埋在LOKI的颈间，LOKI被他呼出来的热气弄得痒痒的。

LOKI试图拉THOR的衣服好让自己跟他能隔开一点距离，结果也只是把THOR的衬衫扣子弄掉了几个。

苍天……如果自己有命活到明天，他一定先干掉THOR，然后再干掉STEVE和TONY。

LOKI暗暗地发誓。

不知道过了多久，LOKI迷迷糊糊的听到门外一阵嘈杂，那个叽叽呱呱的声音无疑是TONY STARK：“THOR这货也太不仗义了，说好了大家不醉不归的，他怎么半路溜了！给我抓到他一定把他丢到酒桶里面！”

“好了TONY，你会影响到别人休息的”是STEVE。

“你还真是老好人呢CAP！嗝儿……”

 

STEVE ROGERS阿斯加德大学棒球队队长，跟THOR一样有副好身材，金发蓝眼，美胸长腿翘臀，是诸多女生跟少部分男生心仪的对象。

 

“TONY，你要不要进来喝杯茶？但是拜托你轻一点。你知道LOKI他不喜欢被人吵到……”

 

STEVE推开门的那一刹那，石化掉了——

他看到他的室友——LOKI LAUFEYSON衣衫不整地被同样衣衫不整的THOR ODINSON压在床上动弹不得，正眼泪汪汪的看着他。地上星星点点的浑浊的白色粘稠状液体，再仔细看看，好像他身上也有。

 

旁边的TONY则是张大嘴，蹦出几个字：“THOR ODINSON你个禽兽……”

 

我的天啊！！！！！！！这是发生了什么！！！好少年STEVE突然间觉得他睁眼的方式有问题，他拉了拉旁边的TONY：“我是不是眼花了……”

 

TONY STARK，此时GOSSIP MODE全开，他拿出手机冲着床上咔嚓咔嚓几下，又拿出小本子，嘴里念念有词：“下次的酒钱有着落了。THOR你等着，这是你半路落跑的代价~诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿”

 

“连TONY也坏掉了……”STEVE无奈地扶了扶额。

“STEVE！你有时间在那儿扶额感叹不如过来帮我把这头熊弄掉！”LOKI愤怒地嚷嚷着。老天爷，为什么TONY也在……

“哦哦”STEVE方才反应过来，他可怜的室友还在THOR的身下，他放弃了旁边已经陷入无我境界的TONY，跑去帮忙把THOR搬开。

谁知道THOR这货这会儿的力气出奇地大，越是拉他，他抱得越紧。LOKI好希望这时候他能晕过去。

 

“行了，CAP，”TONY心满意足的收起手机和小本子，一本正经地说，“你要是想让你的宝贝室友死掉就尽管用力拉，THOR这货睡觉时候抱在手里的东西没人能拿走，你越拉他就越用力抱紧。”

“尼玛，你不早说！”LOKI和STEVE此时都在心里默默地向TONY比了一个中指。

“所以我说，你今天不如到我房间来睡觉算了，THOR的床给你睡，谁知道这俩人后半夜有没有余兴节目？瞧瞧那可疑的液体，啧啧。”

“TONY STARK你个魂淡！”LOKI狠狠的丢给TONY一记眼刀，“那只是酸奶啊！酸奶！”

“嗯嗯，我知道的。LOKI，你是个乖孩子，我会让THOR对你负责的，我保证。”TONY一脸怜惜（并没有）的表情，“CAP，我们走吧。”

STEVE呆呆的跟着TONY，快到门口的时候又忍不住回头看看LOKI：“你真的没事么……”

“你看我像没事的样子吗！你这混球！”LOKI咬牙切齿的抓过旁边的一本杂志丢过去。

STEVE缩缩头，他觉得这时候还是不要惹LOKI比较好。

 

美好的第二天……（哪里美好了）

THOR满足地伸了个懒腰，慢慢的睁开眼睛，然后对上了一对拥有可以媲美中国国宝的黑眼圈的翠绿色眸子。

“啊！！！！！！你怎么在这儿！！！！”THOR一脸警戒。

“不要一脸被强暴的表情！你这个魂淡！受害者是我！因为你！我的腰疼死了！我的背也疼死了！还有我的腿！”LOKI大声控诉着，“我甚至不能睡觉！都特么赖你！！！还有，快点从我身上下去！我快被你压碎了！”

可怜的THOR努力地回忆昨晚上自己都做了什么：

晚上接受了TONY的邀请参加一个单身派对，然后被疯狂地灌酒，自己喝到想吐但是TONY他们不放过他，然后他就趁着TONY在舞池里扭得像个白痴的空档跑回了宿舍，打开门之后倒头就睡……之后就什么都不记得了……

THOR很努力地想了三遍也没想起来自己究竟做了什么禽兽的行为：“对不起，我到底对你做了什么？害得你这样？”然后他瞥见了LOKI衣服上已经干涸的酸奶奶渍。“我的天哪！我该不会是……”

“于是你要怎么补偿？”LOKI坐在床上歪着脑袋，眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠。

“唔……你想让我怎么补偿……”THOR嗫嚅着，表情像极了受伤的大型犬。

这倒让LOKI有点不忍，他摇了摇手：“我暂时还没想好，等想好了再告诉你……”

 

第二天下午电影赏析课，COULSON满感情外加口沫横飞的给大家讲述小罗和小朱的故事（没错，就是罗密欧与朱丽叶）

 

O here.

Will I set up my everlasting rest,

And,shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh.

Eyes,look yr last!Arms take yr last embrace!

And lips,O U,the doors of breath,

Seal with a righteous kiss.A dateless bargain to engrossing death!

 

“多么美好的感情啊同学们！”COULSON老师简直要声泪俱下了。

 

“照我说罗密欧就是个傻蛋，与其每晚做爬阳台这么蛋疼的事情，还不如像THOR对LOKI那样按住朱丽叶直接来一发……”TONY用自以为很轻的声音对STEVE说道。

旁边的LOKI狠狠瞪了他一眼，而坐在THOR直接一口水喷了出来。

“怎么了ODINSON先生？你有什么看法？”COULSON老师不满意的回过头。

“没……没什么老师……您讲的太好了……我……我感动……”THOR慌忙的说道。

 

之后过了一个礼拜，校际橄榄球比赛开始了，THOR是阿斯加德大学的明星球员，很受女孩子们的欢迎，为此，LOKI曾有少许不满，他的个子跟THOR差不多高，长相也不差，学习成绩又好，怎么就么有妹子呢？这真是太不科学了。

 

跟尤顿海姆的比赛，阿斯加德轻松获胜。比赛之后，THOR自然是被围得个水泄不通，不少姑娘们围着他表述爱慕之意，THOR只是憨憨的傻笑。LOKI靠在树下望着这一切：“啧啧，现在的姑娘品味真奇特，放着我这么优秀的人才不爱，偏偏去喜欢傻大个”这时候LOKI在人群里看到了JANE和SIF，这两个姑娘是阿斯加德拉拉队里最漂亮的，跟THOR的关系也不错，此时她们正一个给THOR递水，一个给THOR递毛巾。

 

“咳咳，THOR你在磨蹭什么！我都站了20分钟了！”LOKI不满地凑过去。

“LOKI？”

“不是说好了比赛之后一起吃饭看电影的嘛”

“哈？”

“哈什么哈！睡都睡过了还怕跟我一起看电影吃饭吗？！”

“……”

人群突然静下来了。

睡都睡过了……

睡都睡过了……

睡都睡过了……

睡都睡过了……

睡都睡过了……

LOKI得意地挽过THOR的手，扔下错愕的JANE和SIF，说道：“下次再装傻就要你好看！”

搞点小恶作剧什么的最喜欢了~EHEHEHEHEHEHEH~~

 

THOR像个程序出错的机器人一样任由LOKI把他拉走。

 

第二天，THOR和LOKI荣登阿斯加德校内BBS上热门话题榜首：

#明星球员恋情浮出水面，对方系天文系高材生# PS：对方是男生哦/p>

 

THOR：我真的什么都不知道啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊


End file.
